Numerous examples in the field of communications arise in which the entity receiving and reading information displayed on the entity must interpret the information depending on the context in which it is being read. The term “entity” as used in this document means and includes at least a wireless mobile wireless communication instrument and/or wireless communication instrument. The context aware message presentation method, system, and apparatus disclosed, illustrated and claimed in this document is capable of exchanging information with one or more entities and with one or more groups of entities sharing common parameters in a way that presentation of the information is a function of the context of the entity at the time of presentation.
A non-exclusive example of context is location: a context aware message itself may include data and information about how a context aware message should be presented to the user of an entity, and a recipient of the messages on a wireless mobile wireless communication instrument, depending on the location where the context aware message is to be presented.
Other attempts to solve the problems solved by the method, system, and apparatus disclosed, illustrated and claimed in this document include a central managing entity, generally including one or more servers. The central managing entity monitors and keeps track of the context of each entity that is receiving and sending different messages to the central managing entity to match context. Use of a central managing entity substantially increases the complexity of design of a context-oriented system because the central managing entity must track each entity that the central managing entity is managing, and must format messages on a case-by-case basis. In addition, because each message sent and received may differ for each individual entity, the central managing entity is unable to use a general broadcast mechanism to send the messages. Accordingly, such a system will be unable to reduce messaging costs.